


Five Minutes

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa Sin Week '16 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roisa, Roisa Sin Week, Roisa Sin Week 2016, gangster au, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa pays Rose a visit at the office, wearing very little, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who's still alive and reading and to those coming to us from the underworld!!
> 
> This fic is a bit late, I know, I blame Bridget - have you seen that picture of her on set?  
> However, it's Day 3 which means Gangster AU and I've chosen to pair it with Sex Toy(s)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little sin that kinda got out of hand in the end!!

Walking down one of the not very popular streets of chinatown, she pulled on her coat, making sure it was truly shut.  
It had been almost a year and she still had not gotten used to this rather tough side of the city. A place she didn't usually visit and she knew all too well why. She also knew the guys she walked passed were starring dangerously at her, as she walked by in her tight black coat, her legs elongated due to her tall black heels, her long hair falling down her shoulders in soft waves.

She saw three men look at her, licking their lips and rolling their hips.  
“Hey baby” they groaned, one making a step towards her which resulted in her fastening her pace, trying to remember if she had to take a left or a right next. She wanted to be there already, not wanting to spend one more second close to the dirtbags that were still groaning at her.  
She felt her heels tremble as her feet hit the ground, trying desperately not to fall. She hadn't thought this through. Not a bit.  
“Fuck” she uttered, as her foot was slightly bend to one side. She quickly caught herself, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her.   
By now it had gotten fairly dark. That combined with the fact that she did not know the streets that well, made her heartbeat fasten.  
She tried to steady her breath, tried to think of what lay ahead. The reason she was walking down a weirdly smelling, unknown street at dawn.

Heart heart jumped a beat as she finally saw the building she had been looking for. Quickly, she walked over the street, opening a loud door to a rather stinky and dirty restaurant.   
Carefully, she walked into the hot room, not looking around much but instead walking right to the back where the bathrooms were. She looked around, before knocking on a door behind a curtain, where everyone would have assumed a door to be.  
It opened up, but only for a tall woman with olive colored skin to stand in the open door. Luisa stared at her, her eyes scanning the shiny brown of her skin and her toned arms and legs, not that it was of any importance to why she had come to that place.  
“How can I help you?” The woman asked, her voice rough and distant.  
Luisa had never seen her before so she assumed that the woman did not know who she was.  
“Is she in there?” Luisa asked, putting on her best poker face, trying to not show her with the sound of her voice that she was actually intimidated by the woman before her.  
She already knew that she was indeed in there, but she didn't want to try her luck and just walk past the tall brunette.  
“And you are?” Well, she had obviously just started working for her.  
“My fiancé” A soft voice echoed from the back of the rather dark room.  
The expression on the tall woman's face let Luisa know that, however tough she seemed, she was terrified of the woman that was her boss. She jumped as the read head came to the door and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Why don't you take five” The blue eyes fixed on the petite brunette, she waited for her bodyguard to leave and for Luisa to step into the room, the door falling shut behind her.  
“Only five?” Luisa asked, coming dangerously close to her, their chests threatening to brush against each other.

She stepped back, looking at the brunette in awe. Impatiently curious to know what it was she was hiding under the dark coat of hers. Luisa only wore that coat for her. And she never knew what it was that was expecting her underneath it.  
“Hopefully she'll take at least 30” The red head answered, know closing the gap between her bodies, firmly pressing them together feeling the arousal being welcomed by her body. She ran her fingers over Luisa's collar bone, tracing down to touch the gap between her breasts.  
“What's underneath?” She asked, her eyes dark of arousal, her face consumed by curiosity.  
Luisa smirked, placing her hands on her lover's hips and walking her to a rather small leather couch.  
“Find out” she said, letting herself fall backwards onto the couch, teasingly spreading her legs.

She didn't think twice about that offer. She looked at Luisa, reaching back as she smirked and undid the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the floor as a result. She swung her leg over Luisa, softly placing herself on top of her. Their eyes locked, she groaned softly as she felt the arousal send sparks through her body where Luisa's hands started touching her barely clothed body.  
She tugged at Luisa's coat, eager to open it but then looked up at her in surprise.  
She leaned forward, placing a demanding kiss on her lips, exploring Luisa's mouth as she felt the brunette moan into the kiss.  
“What's this?” She asked, running her hand down Luisa's coat and fishing a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs out of one of the pockets. She smiled, feeling excitement flood her center. Holding it up with one finger, she raised an eyebrow at Luisa.  
“There's more” Luisa uttered, shivering as her lover's hand brushed over her covered body and took a small vibrator out of the other pocket.  
Rose's eyes sparkled as she looked back at Luisa, her eyes filled with lust and longing. Knowing Luisa would not let her take off the coat with easily, she leaned in to kiss her neck, her hands searching for Luisa's to interlace their fingers.  
“Rose” Luisa whimpered, anticipating what was yet to come. She heard Rose laugh quietly as she started drawing circles with the tip of her tongue into the skin above Luisa's skin.   
The brunette moaned, not realizing Rose had pulled her arms above her head.  
“Keep moaning” Rose demanded, teasing her with her tongue as she slowly slid down the gap between her breasts, still not opening up the coat but getting more and more impatient to see what it was Luisa was wearing underneath.  
She felt her body tremble as one moan after the other escaped Luisa's lips under the smart usage of Rose's tongue on her aroused skin.  
With a smooth movement, Rose's hand found the handcuffs, instantly putting them on Luisa.  
“Ah!” Luisa groaned, as they tightened a little too much around her wrists. “That hurt”  
“Good” Rose smirked, knowing it wasn't really painful enough for her to point it out.

She sat up, locking eyes with Luisa and slowly moving her hips as she undid her bra, knowing what it did to Luisa.   
“Rose” Luisa whimpered, cursing the handcuffs and wanting to touch the soft breasts that were slightly moving as Rose moved her hips, obviously arousing them both.  
Rose arched her back, leaning backwards a bit to run her hands through the inner of Luisa's thighs making the brunette scream out slightly as she had not realized the arousal bundling up between her legs.  
“Open. Now” Luisa said, ready to have Rose touch her all over.  
Rose groaned aroused as a bright smile decorated her lips. She wanted to make Luisa suffer but the curiosity was to big. She leaned forward a bit, her breasts following the movement making Luisa gasp for air.   
Rose did not usually follow orders, but with Luisa she was never able to say no or ignore the demands. Mainly because they were mostly sexual.  
She tugged at the belt, heavily gasping for air as the coat was undone and fell to the sides.  
Roughly and visibly aroused, Rose made Luisa sit up, ripping the coat off her bare skin and pressing her back down on the couch as the fabric fell to the floor.  
“Lu” she moaned as she clashed their lips together, their naked breasts pressed together, her clothed sex rubbing against Luisa's bare skinned one.  
The groan that escaped Luisa's lips next made Rose's body tremble and send sparks up her spine.  
She started kissing Luisa's neck, quickly finding her way to her breasts, sucking her nipple as her hands ran up and down her lover's body, not knowing who she was arousing more with her actions. She felt her undies wet as she used her hands to get it off, taking on of Luisa's legs between her hips, now pleasing them both as she continued to roll her hips.

As their moans became one rhythmic sound, Rose reached to her right, her hands finding the small vibrator and turning it on, feeling Luisa's body tremble under hers as she heard the noise of the toy.  
“Rose?” She whimpered, her hands desperate to reach out for Rose's body.  
“Huh?” Rose looked up to her, smirking as she slid her body down Luisa's, kissing a trail of wet and slightly rough kisses down to meet her moist sex with her demanding tongue. She didn't wait long, instead she licked over Luisa's sex with the flat of her tongue, over and over again, her fingers softly spreading her folds to her closer to her opening.  
“Lu” Rose groaned loudly as Luisa rolled her hips towards her and she realized how dripping wet the brunette had become.  
She placed a kiss on Luisa's clit, sucking as she ran her her tongue back to enter Luisa, her fingers spreading her open even more and her hand slightly brushing the vibrator over Luisa's clit.

Luisa moaned, her waist moving at the same rhythm as Rose's tongue inside her, giving in into the overwhelming heat that was starting to take over her body.  
She interlaced her own fingers, pressing them together for something to hold on. Needless to say, she would have preferred to dig her hands into Rose's hair, anchoring her where she was at that moment.  
Rose seemed too aroused to make her come slowly, for that Luisa was thankful. She felt the sparks rushing through her body, her entire body tensing up as Rose grasped her thigh pushing her tongue even deeper into her lover, the vibrator doing a fascinating job at pleasing Luisa at her clit.  
“Fuck Me” she screamed, the scream becoming a loud and desperate moan as Rose fastened her thrust, eager to please the woman, whose naked skin was shiny due to the sweat on her skin. She was beyond aroused.

And Rose did as she asked, taking pleasure in the way the body of her lover arched up, every muscle in her body tensing up and trembling as she was sent into a screaming orgasm, one groan after the other escaping her lips as she threw back her head and rolled her hips even more towards Rose's skilled mouth.  
And she didn't. She helped her through the heat wave overwhelming her delicate and glowing body, slowly replacing the vibrator by the flat of her tongue as she felt Luisa's body tense up one last time before collapsing into the couch.  
Rose kissed Luisa's sex all over, making tiny shivers reappear all over Luisa's body, before leaving a moist and warm trail up her torso as she slid back up to clash their lips together. Luisa's dry lips eagerly wanting more of what Rose was giving her.   
She felt Rose's fingers run over her sex and watched as she very slowly sucked them dry, her mouth only inches away from Luisa's, their eyes locked together.

“Well” Rose kissed her once again, letting her body gently collapse on Luisa's, covering her with her taller body. “That was a nice surprise”  
“I told you it would take longer than five minutes” Luisa said and watched Rose nod, her fingers tracing the outer parts of her breast. “And it'll take even longer, since I came for you”  
Rose smirked, ready for the heat to take over her bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still dying and I very much like it!   
> I hope to see you all back tomorrow for a Superhero AU!!


End file.
